U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,365 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently alkyl, cycloalkyl, pyridyl or thienyl optionally substituted with halogen, alkyl or nitro, or a phenyl group optionally substituted with 1 or 2 substituents selected from halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl alkylthio, alkoxy, mono or dialkylamino, nitro, phenyl optionally substituted with halogen or cyano;
Y is halogen, NO.sub.2, alkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxy, dialkylamino, alkylsulfonyl, acyl, acylamino, cyano, or a phenyl optionally substituted with halogen; and X is O or S. PA1 B is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl; PA1 U is O, S or NR; PA1 Y is alkyl, carbonyl or phenyl each of which may be optionally substituted; and PA1 Z is an organic radical other than hydrogen. PA1 B is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl; PA1 U is O, S or NR; PA1 Y is alkyl, carbonyl or a phenyl group; and PA1 Z is cycloalkyl, or a phenyl group. PA1 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted with 1 to 2 halogens or 1 to 2 CH.sub.3, C.sub.4 to C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)R.sub.3, C(S)SR.sub.3, phenyl, phenyl substituted with (R.sub.5)p, benzyl, benzyl substituted with 1to 3 substituents independently selected from W, or OR.sub.7 when Q is Q.sub.1 to Q.sub.7 ; PA1 W is halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 are independently selected from R.sub.3, halogen, CN, N.sub.3, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, SOR.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, OC(O)R.sub.3, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, NR.sub.4 C(O)R.sub.3, OC(O)NHR.sub.3, NR.sub.4 C(O)NHR.sub.3 and NR.sub.4 SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, or when m, n or p is 2, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 or R.sub.5 can be --OCH.sub.2 O--, --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, each of which can be substituted with 1 to 4 halogen atoms or 1 to 2 methyl groups; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 nitroalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 halocycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, or phenyl or benzyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W; PA1 R.sub.4 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 can be taken together as (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2); PA1 R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, phenyl optionally substituted with W; PA1 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl; PA1 R.sub.a is independently selected from H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl and phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W; PA1 x is O or S; PA1 n is 1 to 2; PA1 m is 1 to 3; PA1 p is 1 to 3; PA1 q is 0 to 2; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, CHO, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkylthio, phenylthio, phenylthio substituted with 1 to 3substituents independently selected from W, or S-J; PA1 J is ##STR11## R.sub.8 and R.sub.12 are independently selected from C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from W, benzyl optionally substituted with 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from W, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl and C.sub.4 to C.sub.8 dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, or R.sub.8 and R.sub.12 can be taken together as (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or (CH.sub.2).sub.2 O(CH.sub.2).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is F, C.sub.1 to C.sub.22 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.22 alkoxy, C.sub.2 or C.sub.8 dialkylamino, piperidinyl, pyrollidinyl, morpholino, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxy substituted with cyano, nitro, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.4 to C.sub.8 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.5 dialkylaminocarbonyl or phenyl, or R.sub.9 is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from W, or phenoxy optionally substituted with 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from W; PA1 R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are independently selected from C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl and phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from W, or R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 can be taken together as (CH.sub.2).sub.2, (CH.sub.2).sub.3 or CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 t is 0 to 2; and PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or S. PA1 A is CR.sub.a R.sub.a, S, O or NR.sub.6 ; PA1 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)R.sub.3, C(S)SR.sub.3, phenyl or phenyl substituted by (R.sub.5)p; PA1 W is Cl, F, Br, Cn, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3 or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is R.sub.3, halogen, CN, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3 or SR.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, propargyl, phenyl, benzyl, or phenyl or benzyl substituted with one of F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, OCF.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 p is 1 or 2; PA1 m is 1 or 2; PA1 X is O; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, SCH.sub.3, SCCl.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SC.sub.6 H.sub.5, 2--NO.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4 S, C(O)CH.sub.3, C(O)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, C(O)CF.sub.3 ; CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, or S-J; PA1 J is J.sub.1, J.sub.2, J.sub.3, J.sub.4 or J.sub.5 ; PA1 R.sub.8 and R.sub.12 and independently selected from C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, phenyl, benzyl and phenethyl, each phenyl, benzyl and phenethyl optionally substituted with W, or, R.sub.8 and R.sub.12 can be taken together as (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or (CH.sub.2).sub.2 O(CH.sub.2).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are independently selected from C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl or phenyl; and PA1 t is 2. PA1 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, phenyl or phenyl substituted with (R.sub.5)p; PA1 R.sub.1 is halogen, CN, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3 or is R.sub.3 with one substituent in the 4-position; PA1 R.sub.5 is H, R.sub.3, halogen, CN, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 or NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 ; or, when m or p is 2; PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.5 can be --CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O--, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O-- or --CH.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O--; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl or propargyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.a is H, CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 m and p are independently 1 or 2 and one substituent is in the para-position; PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, COCH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or S-J; PA1 J is J.sub.1 or J.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or phenyl optionally substituted with Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.20 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.20 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, dimethylamino, phenyl optionally substituted with Cl or CH.sub.3, or, R.sub.9 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxy substituted with C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxy or 1 to 6 halogens; and PA1 G is S. PA1 R.sub.1 is Cl, F, Br, CF.sub.3, CN, OCF.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H or SCF.sub.2 H; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 are independently H, CL, F, Br, CN, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.3, OCH(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, NO.sub.2 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 B is H, CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, phenyl or phenyl substituted with (R.sub.5)p; and PA1 R.sub.a is H or CH.sub.3. PA1 M) methyl 3,3a,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[[4-trifluoromethyl)pheny]-amino]carbonyl]-2H-pyraz olo[3,4-f]-quinoline-3a-carboxylate, a compound of Preferred E; PA1 N) methyl 3,3a,4,5-tetrahydro-2-[[[4-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-amino]carbonyl]-2H-pyra zolo[4,3-h]-quinoline-3a-carboxylate, a compound of Preferred H; PA1 O) methyl 7-chloro-3,3a,4,5-tetrahydro-N-[[[4-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]amino]carbonyl] -2H-thieno [2,3-g]-indazole-3a-carboxylate, a compound of Preferred I; PA1 P) methyl 7-fluoro-3A,4-dihydro-2-[[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]amino]carbonyl]-3H-p yrazolo[5,1-c]-[1,4]benzoxazine-3a-carboxylate, a compound of Preferred L; and PA1 Q) 7-chloro-3A-(4-fluorophenyl)-3A,4-dihydro-N-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3H -pyrazolo[5,1-c][1,4]-benzoxazine-2carboxamide, a compound of Preferred L.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,341 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR3## wherein A is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl;
Vaughan, J. Org. Chem., 20 (1955), pages 1619 to 1626, discloses 1,5-diphenyl-2-pyrazoline-3-carboxamide. No utility is given for the disclosed compound which, in any event, does not suggest a compound of the instant invention.
Harhash et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem., 21 (1984), at page 1013, discloses the preparation of five pyrazoline compounds, none of which is disclosed in the instant application. No utility is given for any of said compounds: ##STR4## where R/Ar are C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; C(O)NHC.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; CH.dbd.CHC.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; and CH.sub.3 /4--NO.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4.
WO 88/900910 disclosed insecticidal pyrazolines such as compounds of the formula: ##STR5##
WO 88/302995 discloses insecticidal pyrazolines such as compounds of the formula; ##STR6## wherein, Q is (R.sub.2).sub.n ##STR7## A is 1, 2 or 3-atom bridge having 0 to 3 carbon atoms and 0 to 1 oxygen atom, NR.sub.6 group, or S(O)q group, wherein each carbon individually can be substituted with 1 to 2 substituents selected from 1 to 2 halogen, C.sub. to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl or phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from W and one of the carbon atoms can be C(O) or C(S).
EP-A-153,127 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR8## wherein A is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl;
This application is a cognate of applications bearing U.S. Ser. Nos. 07/249,883 and 07/247,690.